Saviour Of The Damned
by PsycheNyan
Summary: A mission gone wrong, Sasuke and Naruto are kidnapped. 3 months later, Kakashi finds the 2 in a Lab. But both boys are Chimeras! Now its up to Kakashi and maybe some help from an unkonwn country. NarutoxFMA Warning: Gore. Death. Chimera Sasuke and Naruto


**I'm sure some of you remember my story A Chimera's Cry…well if yes I'm happy to announce it is being redone :D sorry if you liked the old version…I really hated it. Feel free to take the story and continue it if you want. Just show me :3 if you want to continue it but don't know how to take it just PM me and I'll get back to you ASAP with the story line I have for it ^ ^**

**Well hope you like the new version and yes this one has Naruto Chimera as well :3**

**Friend or Foe is on a delay at the moment I'm afraid. Thanks to DA I got an unstoppable virus from Softonic. I had to say goodbye to my dear old computer of nearly 5 years =( and I lost everything…so give me time to sort what I could save from my old computer and then I'll re-do the next chapter ^ ^**

It was cold beyond belief in the old abandoned building. Its initial design was as a meat factory, but as of now the decrepit place was believed to have another more sinister usage. During the last three months reports on people disappearing had filed in. The files where including Uzumaki Naruto and Uchiha Sasuke. By the time Kakashi had heard of the ruckus from the inn keeper all that was left was a small spot of Sasuke's blood and a destroyed inn room. No sign of either boys or their kidnapper.

Wrinkling his nose Kakashi stepped into the freezer, if you could call it that, it was cold but not cold enough to prevent the meat from decaying, and that's just what it was doing, at the most 50 bags hung from the ceiling, the smell of rotting flesh seeping out all of them and clouding the room with its foul odour. But as the man moved in for a closer inspection he could plainly see these bags where not in the shape of beef.

Sucking in a deep breath he removed a kunai from his pouch and cut the rotting carcass down. Yells of shock and horror where heard behind him as he removed the bag. Hurls could be heard behind him and the man would later admit he too was close to hurling as he met the decaying face of a rotting body.

Once he was over his nausea Kakashi sighed and laid the body down moving to close her wide with fear eyes, only to stop. Her eyes weren't normal…they where bright amber and the pupils where slit. Gulping he pulled back her half rotten lip and confirmed his suspicions. Feline like fangs jutted out from her gums.

The man grimaced, just what was this place doing to people? And could Naruto and Sasuke already be a part of this crazy experiment?

Closing his eyes Asuma cleared his throat "What should we do with the body and the rest of the bags?" sighing Kakashi closed the body's eyes and re-closed the bag "Cut them all down. We'll take them back to Konoha. We need to know just what these people have been turned into. And how they did It." not waiting for a reply Kakashi stood and made his way over to the damp and grime covered wall. He couldn't concentrate; all he could think about was opening one of those bags and seeing Naruto or Sasuke's decaying face...

He could hear the thud of the bags hit the floor, but he couldn't bring himself to look, it felt like hours by the time Asuma announced that was the last bag. No Naruto or Sasuke...

"Kakashi, you may want to take a look at this" At this Kakashi's heart dropped. They hadn't found one of them had they?

Walking over Kakashi could of cried with relief, it wasn't Naruto or Sasuke...but looking at it, it wasn't really classed as human. It had the full body of a deformed animal with a human face. It was fresh so to say as the skin...and fur was still a whole...so they'd managed to get that far in there experiments within the span of about 30 bodies...

Now Kakashi knew he had to find them before it was too late, but then he had the nagging feeling that he was already too late and that they where successful experiments...but he had to keep positive.

But the one thought that nagged him, if they where turned into these things, how would he fix them?

"Kakashi" Looking behind him he saw Anko run in from a back room "We found another room. It's full of cages and from what we've seen some of them are alive." Kakashi didn't need to be told twice, before the woman could respond he was walking past her and into the room.

The noise was unbearable, screams of agony and suffering rang through the room, the sickly smell of rotten food, blood and Faeces filled the room the sudden onslaught nearly making Kakashi gag. But he had people to look for; he immediately went to scanning the cages for any sign of the boys. Half of them where sick, injured dead or dying. This didn't help Kakashi's nerve's...

Suddenly, he stopped. He knew that face, oh how he wished he didn't, but he did.

"Sasuke" they where the only words the man could get out. The sight before him was something that would be forever etched into his nightmares and general thoughts...The boy was more animal that human, even his face was deformed into a long wolfish muzzle. If it wasn't for the fact he still had his spiky raven hair, he never would have recognized him. What they had done to him was barbaric. He was so thin Kakashi could see his bones, see how they where bent in impossible ways. How his pelvis and ribs stuck out.

Blood covered his short dark brown fur and long sharp claws seemed to jab out of his paws, which in reality looked like a human hand with the fingers bent, just bigger. The boys legs where wobbling and the only thing that kept him from lying down was a strap of leather wrapped round his middle section and tied to the ceiling, and a leather collar also tied to the ceiling. His human like paws where shackled and tied to the floor allowing him little to no leverage to move. And a thick leather muzzle was strapped round his long nose preventing him from drawing full breaths.

Sasuke didn't seem to notice him as he raised his deformed leg, Kakashi's eyes followed the movement, and sadness filled him, Sasuke was trying to reach a food bowl that had on purposely been placed just out of his reach...Kakashi watched the boy continue to try, in the end Sasuke let out a loud wail and let tears of frustration slip down his face. Not being able to bare anymore Kakashi walked in. The sound alerting Sasuke to his presence the boy immediately began to growl.

He didn't recognize the man...what had they done to him. He continued walking slowly to the boy; he hoped Sasuke would recognize him soon. But that wasn't happening instead the boy just got more agitated; Kakashi had no doubt that if Sasuke wasn't restrained he would be mauling him by now. What horrid things they must have done to make Sasuke act like this...

"Easy Sasuke" Soothed the man softly. Suddenly the boy stopped and looked at him, he was processing his words, it was then he knew. Sasuke was still in there!

"Ka-Shi.." his voice was deep and warped, he sounded nothing like the boy Kakashi had trained...he was more animal than human now...tears flooded Kakashi's eyes as he knelt in front of the dog like beast.

"Yeah Sasuke, its Me." comforted the man as he gently stroked his face. Blood was streaming from his nose, and on closer look he had blood mixed in with the drool dripping from his mouth caused by his rage moments before. "Let's get these things off you." "Things...Sasuke?" smiling gently at Sasuke's words Kakashi undid the tight muzzle, once it was off Sasuke drew in deep breaths, trying to fully fill his lungs with much needed oxygen. Shaking his head Sasuke's tongue flicked out to clean the blood from his lips. Meanwhile Kakashi started removing the shackles from his legs.

He had just begun cutting the harness when a shout from behind made him fear for his life...

Gai had come running in shouting about finding Naruto and that's where it went wrong. Taking Gai as a threat the dog side of Sasuke's brain came out and before Kakashi could stop him he was lunging at Gai. The only thing stopping him was the collar that was now digging into his neck cutting of his oxygen, but that didn't stop him. His lips where pulled right back, saliva was being flung everywhere. Kakashi couldn't believe the aggression and sheer strength he had...he was so un-predictable, could Kakashi really take him and trust him in his house?

"Kakashi Stop him!" Hearing the shout Kakashi shook his head, Sasuke was still going crazy, choked sounds where emitting from his throat as he ran out of oxygen. Without thinking Kakashi went to grab Sasuke only to have him turn his head and sink his teeth into Kakashi cheek. Pain flashed as Sasuke sunk his sharp teeth in and he couldn't stop himself yelling out in pain. Realisation flashed in Sasuke's eyes and he immediately stopped and slinked to the floor in exhaustion. It took Kakashi a good ten minutes to collect himself, when he did he turned to Gai and Asuma.

"Go see if you can find some tranquilizers...then report to Ibiki, tell him I have Sasuke. And tell him he needs to see a...a vet." hearing the order both men nodded and left. Looking at Sasuke's exhausted form Kakashi frowned, he wanted to. But he couldn't take the collar of him. Sasuke was too strong to give that much trust at the moment...

He began stroking Sasuke's face earning him a slight moan "Easy boy, easy...I'm going to get you out of here. Then where going to see a doctor, it will be scary but they won't hurt you. Then when your patched up I'll take you home. Naruto will be with us as well."

"Naru-to...Sasu-ke...home" "yeah Sasuke. You and Naruto are coming home." Hearing footsteps Kakashi looked up to see Gai, Asuma and Ibiki.

"Did you find anything?" nodding Asuma passed in a ready needle, Kakashi hid it up his sleeve, not knowing how Sasuke would react to seeing it. Nodding to Asuma in thanks Kakashi began stroking Sasuke's face with one hand, while the other slowly pushed the needle into his neck. Feeling the prick Sasuke jerked, a loud scared whine erupting from his mouth. Kakashi made quick work and before Sasuke got too worked up he had the needle emptied and out.

It worked fast and before long Sasuke was out for the count. Sighing Kakashi cut the wire holding his collar and lifted the deformed body into his arms grimacing as he saw blood leaking from Sasuke's bowels. What had these people done to his insides? He'd find out soon enough…

"Let's go home"

**Ooooh Sasuke is a big bad doggy like thing =D At the moment Kakashi and the others don't know what a chimera is…so that's why they are called things. Next chapter has Naruto and maybe some light as to who did this = ( **

**I don't know why, but I feel like I went from a really dark opening of a story, to something quite…well boring oO. But I think it's safe to say this will be one of my darkest stories yet =3 and who knows, we may have some FMA guests…**

**Well reviews are appreciated :3 and the chapters will get longer. Promise xD**


End file.
